Musical Drabbles
by counterdogma
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles. Harry/Draco centric.
1. Gay Pirates

So this is something I've been doing for writer's block lately. I pick a song and write a 100 word drabble that somehow relates or has similar themes or tone or whatever. It's been pretty fun. I was thinking, if anyone wants to, they can request a song and I'll try to write a drabble to it. It's been pretty easy so far, but then, I've been picking my own songs. So! On to the drabbles. If you want to listen to this song, you really need to watch the youtube video.

* * *

><p><em>But I'm yours, you know,<em>  
><em>and I'll love you still in hell.<em>  
><em>Down we fell.<em>  
><em>Gay Pirates, Cosmo Jarvis<em>

"Let him go."

Draco stepped out of the ring of Death Eaters to face Voldemort, terrified but defiant.

"I said let him go," he repeated, pointing his shaking wand at Voldemort's heart. Potter lay bound at his feet, staring up at Draco in horror.

"A grave mistake, Draco." Voldemort's thin lips curled in amusement.

Draco was downed by a binding spell a second later, toppling over and landing near Potter.

"Malfoy!" Potter hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't let you think you were all alone here. You're mine."

Even as they were dragged apart, Harry's gaze burned into Draco.


	2. Really Got a Hold On Me

_I don't like you, but I love you_  
><em>Seems that I'm always thinking of you<em>  
><em>Really Got a Hold on Me, The Beatles<em>

Harry really figured out Occlumency once he realized the enormity of the crush he'd developed on Draco Malfoy.

He'd sit through breakfast and imagine Draco following him to Potions early. He'd corner Harry in the hall and say he wanted Harry too much to pretend hatred any longer. Harry would agree very seriously, and then Draco would pull Harry into an alcove by his tie and his lips and they would never make it to Potions...

...and then he'd glance up absently and meet the Potion Master's gaze, and remember how much better Legilimency worked when one made eye contact.


	3. Spies

_I awake to find no peace of mind_  
><em>How do you live as a fugitive?<em>  
><em>Spies, Coldplay<em>

Draco stared at Potter's disfigured face, willing him to understand Draco's thoughts.

'I won't give you away,' he thought, as loudly as he dared. 'I want to help you. Please help me.'

"Is it him, Draco? Is it Harry Potter?"

Draco swallowed. 'Potter, please.'

"I...I can't be sure." Potter's eyes widened.

When Potter left, he took Draco's wand with him. Draco wasn't sure if Potter meant to help him or hurt him. You-Know-Who couldn't expect Draco to perform adequate pain curses without his own wand, but now Draco was nearly defenceless.

He dreamt of rescue, of Potter, every night, regardless.


	4. Over My Head

_Without a sound, lose sight of the ground_  
><em>and we'll throw around.<em>  
><em>Over My Head (Cable Car), The Fray<em>

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed and petted his head. "I'm sure Ron'll come around. Er, Ma-Draco too."

Harry curled into a ball and buried his face in the couch cushions. "I'm so stupid, Hermione. They both hate me now. Why did I tell him?"

"Because you like him."

Harry groaned. "But we actually got along as friends! And now it's all ruined and he won't ever want to talk to me again."

Hermione looked up at the sound of the portrait hole closing. Ron stood, annoyed, next to a nervous-looking Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled and touched Harry's shoulder.

"You're wrong, Harry."


	5. Argue

_We get along so we shouldn't argue, yeah..._  
><em>All these feelings cloud up my reasoning.<em>  
><em>Argue, Matchbox 20<em>

"Spoiled git."

"Oooh, that hurt, Potty." Draco sneered and folded his arms. "I'm really feeling the pain over here."

Potter looked infuriated. "Fuck off, Malfoy. You're a complete bastard." He stormed away.

Draco leaned back against the wall and twirled his wand, watching Potter's arse as he left.

"I thought you and Potter were friends now," Pansy remarked, following Draco's eyes with a smirk. "What was that?"

Draco frowned. "Er, yeah. It's actually really hard not to fuck with him. Not fighting with Potter is like... quitting smoking. You've got to give it up a few times before it takes."


	6. Summertime

_Your daddy's so rich, and your momma's real good lookin'._  
><em>So hush, little baby, don't you cry.<em>  
><em>Summertime, Ella Fitzgerald<em>

Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and left her and his father in the parlor together. Potter had finally responded to his owl. Draco rushed up to his suite, closed the door, and leaned against it. He slit open the letter eagerly.

_Malfoy,_

_Harry doesn't want to talk to you._

_Ginny Weasley (his girlfriend)_

Draco slid down to the floor and stared at the words on the parchment. Emotions rushed through him, despair, anger, annoyance...

But instead, he smiled. His letter had been harmless. It hinted at nothing.

Which meant Weasley was worried.

Which meant… he had a chance.


	7. I Second That Emotion

_Maybe you wanna give me kisses sweet, _  
><em>but only for one night with no repeat...<em>  
><em>I Second That Emotion, Smokey Robinson &amp; The Miracles<em>

Harry dropped back onto the bed, panting. Malfoy fell next to him as they caught their breath.

Here it comes, Harry thought. No way I'll be allowed to stay the night. He tensed and waited for Malfoy to get on with his eviction.

Eventually, Harry opened one eye. Malfoy hadn't moved. They lay like that for several more minutes, until Harry suddenly realized that Malfoy was as tense as he was.

Very slowly, Harry forced himself to relax. He draped an experimental arm over Malfoy's torso, surprised but pleased when Malfoy relaxed and curled against him.

Well. Problem solved, then.


	8. All About Her

_Let me work this out, before I come back to you._  
><em>I know you sometimes hate the stupid things I do.<em>  
><em>All About Her, New Found Glory<em>

Harry shoved his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Draco stared hard at him. "Is that what you want?"

"Draco, I...no. You don't even fucking know why I'm upset."

Draco frowned. "What? Of course I do. You're upset because I pranked Weasley and now he's out for my blood, and yours by extension. It was stupid, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't goad your friends."

Harry glared at him. "No, you shouldn't. But that's not it. That has nothing to do with it."

Draco stopped, confused. "What, then? Did I forget our bloody anniversary or something?"

Harry stormed out. 


	9. Pennyroyal Tea

_I'm so tired I can't sleep_  
><em>I'm a liar and a fake<em>  
><em>Pennyroyal Tea, Nirvana<em>

Harry hovered in Number Four's front hallway, apprehensive. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the kitchen in normal Muggle clothing, having a civil conversation with Uncle Vernon.

"Harry is a dear friend," Malfoy said, and Harry tried not to cringe. "We met in London several years ago, and have kept in contact since."

He had to hand it to Malfoy, he had decent acting skills for a fifteen year old newly minted blood traitor.

"…said he'd like to visit one of our summer villas this year, if you can spare him."

If this worked, he'd never call Malfoy a git again.


	10. Crenshaw Punch: I'll Throw Rocks At You

_Remember that one time I bit you on the arm? _  
><em>I was just afraid of solitude, of being alone.<em>  
><em>Crenshaw PunchI'll throw rocks at you, Deftones_

Draco surged forward and punched, hard. Harry grunted, rolled, and Draco ended up flat on his back.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped. "No one's here. Why are we fighting?"

Draco kicked out, trying to regain leverage. "Because," he said. "You're a wanker."

Harry pinned Draco's arm above his head. They fought for the other wrist for a full minute, struggling in the silence.

Harry finally caught hold and held him. "You're so fucking hot," he panted. "I want you."

Draco surged up, throwing Harry off balance, and took the opportunity to bite Harry's wrist.

"That's cheating, Potter," he gasped. "Fuck. Okay. Yeah." 


	11. The Way

_They just drove off and left it all behind them_  
><em>But where were they going without ever knowing the way?<em>  
><em>The Way, Fastball<em>

"Potter! Wake up!"

Harry rolled over and squinted into the darkness. "Malfoy? Wh-what?"

"We're leaving. The Order are talking about what they'll do when you die."

Harry put his glasses on. Malfoy was carrying a small duffel; he looked agitated. "Malfoy, they have to plan for everything."

Malfoy's expression was dark. "Fuck them, Harry. We'll… run away together. To... Australia or something. You'll be safe from all this bullshit."

Harry's smile was helpless. "I've got to stay and fight. But… I didn't know you cared, Malfoy."

Malfoy blushed deeply. "Fuck you, Potter. Let's go."

"Stay with me, instead," Harry offered.


End file.
